


NOTICE!  Big Finish looking for new writers!

by Kalinysta



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalinysta/pseuds/Kalinysta
Kudos: 2





	NOTICE!  Big Finish looking for new writers!

You've been writing Doctor Who fanfiction! Now's your chance to (possibly) become professional!  
Big Finish today (May 8, 2020) opens its annual Short Trips writing opportunity, seeking new writers to create a Doctor Who short story to be released as an audiobook at Christmas 2020. 

For more info see: https://www.bigfinish.com/news/v/write-a-doctor-who-short-trip-story?utm_source=newsletter&utm_medium=email&utm_campaign=paulspragg


End file.
